


Star Vs RP Inspired Fics.

by CherryBxmb



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBxmb/pseuds/CherryBxmb
Summary: Short fanfictions inspired by my svtfoe roleplays I'll try to add context for them but I mostly just needed a place to put all these.Most of these feature Toffee because I RP as him a lot





	Star Vs RP Inspired Fics.

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Toffee didn't die and he's now tasked with the issue of dead Queens coming back and playing hot potato with the throne.

Toffee's ears rang as the explosion disapated he coughed, now observing his surroundings. He found himself in a mix of murky green and sunshine golden waters. Magical Realm, right. 

He felt a sharp resonating pound through his head, the effects were already taking place. He took a pudding cup out his suit pocket and began to eat some of it, he nearly gagged the taste was horrid!

How Glossaryk managed to eat this stuff all the time he had no idea but alas it was necessary to combat the corruption. 

He placed the pudding cup back in his pocket as he submerged into dark waters sticking his tongue out to smell his surroundings.   
He could feel what he assumed to be unicorns staring at him. He felt his snout collide with something… 

"What in the-" 

It was one of the bigger Millhorses a full blown Mare. 

"The First Born. But you died?" 

He was confused and a bit misitifyed as he reached for another bite of pudding. He had heard that the oh so magical First Born that Star had created died the first time Realm of Magic became corrupted yet here she was untouched. 

“Nothing truley dies Osiris.”

Toffee raised a claw in protest

"How do you know that name?! That name has been lost to history." No one besides Seth called him that and even to that he protested. 

The First Born merely looked at Toffee with eyes that glowed knowingly. 

“The magic sees all. I know all. And I see that you are a sad man Osiris.”

He was not be therapied by a magical talking horse right now. He rolled his eyes as he took another bite of the pudding. 

"If you know all like you say do you happen to know who's bringing back all these deceased Queens like Solaria and Skywynn?" 

The First Born gave Toffee an irritated look. 

“That would be me.”

"What?! Why? For what possible reason would you do that? Do you even know how much trouble you've caused?!" 

Toffee was now eye height with the First Born staring her in the face. 

“I knew that bringing the Queens of old back would bring a conflict a conflict that would result in loss.  
However, we can't all be at peace for too long there must be conflict, order and balance.  
Above all I knew my actions would bring you here to destroy the Realm of Magic to -”

Toffee cut her off with a "ub buh buh buh" 

"You're trying to tell me... you brought back all those irritating excuses for Monarchs to bring balance?!" 

Toffee clenched the pudding cup in his claws resulting in a resounding 'crunch' as it hit the magical waters. 

“That is correct but please listen to my reasoning. Magic will always exist the magical realm may be destroyed but the effects will remain.   
Even after this dimension is destroyed A new magic will be born one of darkness and light a balance.”

Toffee paused for a moment almost tempted by the thrall of the magic before retrieving another disgusting pudding cup from his suit jacket and eating a bite. 

"So all my efforts, all my plans were in vain then? what am I even here for?!" 

“Do you still plan to destroy the magic?”

"Of course I do and I am! but what's the point if it just keeps coming back no matter what I do?!"

The Millhorse just gave him a nonchalant look. 

“I haven't deterred you from your plans at all if anything, I have made your motives stronger than before.”

Toffee was done listening to this poor excuse for a Millhorse. Getting these answers just made him feel even more confused and frustrated. 

He sat down on the shallow end of the waters eating one more pudding cup for good measure before he began. He had spotted small Millhorses gathering around in background seeing what he was up to. 

He didn't feel bad he was causing the deaths of all these creatures.  
They weren't even technically alive he told himself in his head. They're manifestations of magic used to fuel a weapon of mass destruction. 

In his eyes he was definitely doing these creatures a favor. He began to hum as he incanted the spell in his mind. Toffee placed his hands in the magical waters feeling the thrall of the magic resisting it to the best of his abilities. 

"Break the bond. Tear the fabric. Cleave the stone. STOP THE MAGIC!!! "

Voices overlapped with one another, Toffee's voice, The Firstborn, the Millhorses, The Queens of Old, monsters who have fallen in battle and many others. 

Toffee felt a searing heat overwhelming his body as it worked it's way up to his face. He screamed in a mix of confusion, horror and shock. 

The Realm Of Magic was collapsing all around him delicate crystals now turning a dull grey as they cracked, sunshine waters turning a familar slime green.

All Toffee could do was yell as pain coursed through him and he was submerged in the dull previous magical waters howling in water. 

His mission was finished the remainder of the magic would take him back to where he needed to be.


End file.
